Of All The Possiblities
by chasingpavments
Summary: After a sudden break-up, Danny meets a girl who changes his life. As everything begins to look up for Danny, it takes a turn for the worst. Characters are OCC. Rated M for safety, DxS some DxV
1. Chapter 1

**Of All the Possibilities**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Quick note: Thank you for reading, this is a prelude to the story. It's all in Danny POV

Please Review with critique

* * *

Chapter 1: Prelude

I'll admit I was nervous, and doubtful about her reaction, how couldn't I be? It's a big deal. Even as she walked into the restaurant I could tell something wasn't right. She'd been acting strange for the last few months. I wasn't sure why though.

'_She'll say yes!" _I encouraged in my head and she walked over in a red dress. Pretty, doesn't show her body off to its full potential.

"Danny..."

"Please Val, can I ask you something first?"

I had to butt in before she said something to change my mind. This was the right decision. Val and I were right together. Right?

"Val, we've been together since high school and I am able to trust you with all my deepest secrets. You make me happy as hell, look what I'm trying to say is... the thing I want to say is..."

"_JUST SAY IT!!" _I screamed in my head

"Val will you..."

"No." She stated sternly

"Marry me?" I finished. I sat back in shock. Weren't the last 6y years as good for her as they were for me?

"There's someone else. I came tonight to end things" She said quietly. I wasn't angry I could see she was crying, at least is wasn't easy for her

"But Val..."

"Danny please don't make me explain it, it's hard enough. I'm just going tom to go" she sobbed

I watched as she got up and left the restaurant. I noticed I noticed soon after that she had left her coat behind. I ran about off the restaurant to see her getting into some guys car.

"Valerie!" I yelled, doing my best not to show my hurt

"You forgot your coat."

"Thank you Danny," She said quietly, softly kissing my cheek.

"Wait I want you to have the ring" I begged.

"Okay" She said and took the box. I watched her be driven away in a stranger's car. Another guy, how did I not see that coming?

* * *

That's the first chapter The next will be up tomorrow, its a promise. Please review xx


	2. Chapter 2

****

Of All The Possibilities

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Quick Note: Thank you for the review :) it's always better writing when you know someone is reading

Please Review with critique

* * *

Chapter 2:

A week had passed since Valerie had broken up with me. I moved our of our apartment the day after it all happened and went back later to pick up the last few things to find the "other" guy had moved in. Josh, he offered me a coffee but i respectfully declined. He was sleeping with my very recently ex-girlfriend.

I tried to get my mind focused on other things, Ghost hunting for one. Since Valerie knew my secret she had given up on it, which i was thankful for as I fought Skulker. Easy win, he's not the challenge he used to be.

I spent some time with Tucker, however that became difficult when he wouldn't drop the topic of Valerie.

"I can't believe she cheated and left you like that!" He repeated over and over. All the punches to the arm and _"Can we please drop this?" _we're useless when Tucker became obsessed with something.

My best distraction was the thought of starting my new job on Monday. Some business Hot Shot Millionaire Jeremy Manson, had brought Axion Labs as Ghost equipment had began a rise in popularity, a good investment. Working with my parents as there understudy the last few years has given me experience for a job of a lifetime, Directorial Manager of Ghost weaponry. I'll be in charge of the design and production of ghost weapons. My parents are the directors, which makes me nervous considering how excitable they can get about ghosts. Oh well it'll be an experience like none other.

Actually the thought of the job kept my mind distracted most of the weekend. The next thing I knew it was Monday morning.

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

*Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!*

"Argh!" I grunted as I slammed the alarm clock. 7 a.m. wake up calls are deadly. I dragged myself downstairs for breakfast, hoping some food would wake me from my sleep.

"Danny Dear, Your father and I are heading down to the labs early today to check everything out, Okay? Don't be late for work" My Mum said, kissing my forehead and leaving out the front door with my dad.

After a quick shower and getting dressed into suit pants and a dress shirt, (we were just attending meetings.) I headed out the door and hopped into my 1980 Ford Mustang and headed to work. Still feeling drowsy I decided to stop for a coffee. Sadly the moment I stepped out of my car my ghost sense went off.

"Beware!"

"Great just what I need" I groaned, quickly hiding behind a tree and going ghost.

Unlike my usual encounter with the box ghost, this one was actually challenging. Who knew bubble wrap could be such an efficient weapon? I decided more than ever that I need that coffee. I was already late for work.

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

The line in the coffee shop was four people long. Four people too long! I tapped the elderly lady on the shoulder and asked to go ahead with a wink and a smile and she kindly let me ahead of her. I figured I'd finally gotten some luck so I tapped the girl in front of me.

"Excuse me?" she said as she turned around. I was paralysed. She was beautiful, ebony hair, lavender eyes and full pink lips.

"I'm really late for work. Could I please go ahead of you??" I choked out

She just laughed and asked "I'm late for work too, what makes you so much more important?" She cocked up an eyebrow with a little smile. Was she flirting with me?

"It's my first day"

She laughed again and turned towards the counter.

"A venti Latte please," and she turned to me, "And you?"

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Your coffee" She laughed. Her laugh was electric I couldn't help smiling.

"Just a tall cappuccino" I replied.

"That comes to $7.50" the clerk interrupted.

"Here you go, keep the change," the ebony haired girl said, handing over $10. She walked over to a table and ushered me over.

"You don't have to be scared I don't bite" She laughed as I nervously sat down.

"Where do you work?" She asked, looking impatiently at the barista.

"Axion Labs" I answered. She cocked up an eyebrow again. She looked sexy when she did that.

"One venti Latte and one tall Cappuccino" The barista called

"I'll grab them," she replied to me. She stood and walked over to our coffees. I watched as she moved away, how her fitted gray waist high skirt showed off her tiny waist and the curviness of hips. It went well with her black frilly shirt that when she was walking back I noticed curved perfectly around her breasts. She was perfect.

"It's your lucky day," She said handing over the coffee, "I'll give you a lift to work, free."

"Thanks, but my cars just out the front" I replied, standing up.

"Great! You can drive me to work then, saves me calling a driver" She smiled, following me out the restaurant.

"Where do you work?"

She cocked her eyebrow up again and said to me, "Where do you think?" Me still being confused as ever, her laughing, she pepped up on her tippy toes and whispered in my ear, "Axion Labs Clueless."

"Nice car" She purred, running her hand along the bonnet. I was speechless, my throat was dry. She was the most captivating girl I'd ever met. Who was she?

* * *

The end of another chapter :) abit longer this time. hope you enjoyed. Another chapter will be up shortly xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Of All The Possibilities**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Quick Note: Third chapter up today, I'm soo sorry about the lateness!! I've been working alot recently and other stuff has been going on which has been making it take soo long :(

Regardless! It's up now! It's going to be Part 1: I have split the chapter in two.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Lady twice and MahiMahi718 --- Especially because I forgot to add the characters are OCC!! thankyou for reminding me, I told everyone I was bad at summaries :D

Please Review with critique

* * *

Chapter 3: Part 1

We talked casually on the way to work, mostly about my position in the company.

"You sound important" She said, taking another sip of coffee.

"My parents are the really important ones, I've learnt everything I know from them" I explained as I parked the car.

"Thanks for the lift, I'll probably see you around" She said after getting out of the car.

"I hope so!" I yelled out to her. I immediately slapped myself,_ 'You're an idiot, way to be subtle!'_

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

As if it wasn't bad enough that I was already half an hour late, I had no idea where I was going. By the time I reached the boardroom, I was 53 Minutes late. I'm sure my parents had realised that I must have gotten caught up with a ghost. My parents knew about my Ghost powers now. When every weapon and ghost tracker you create with your parents attacks you, it's difficult to keep things like being a half ghost a secret.

I walked in slowly trying to prepare a decent apology that could work with any excuse my parents had come up with, but when I walked in I froze. It was her, standing at the front of the board table looking directly at me, just like everyone else in the room. I couldn't believe it, she was my boss?

"Mr. Fenton I assume?" She said seriously, though her face was full of laughter. In the corner of my mouth I could see my mother mouthing something. _'Jesus Mono brow?' 'Jazz had a cow?' 'Danny sit down?'_

'_Danny sit down!!"_

"I'm sorry I'm late," I mumbled while finding my way to the only available sit on the other side of the boardroom. On my way I knocked into a table with a vase causing water to spill everywhere. I looked at my parents who had their heads in their hands, then back at the mysterious girl. Her face was completely red from holding in laughter. Majorly embarrassed I found my to my sit without knocking anything else over.

'_Fantastic she thinks I'm a clusts!'_

"May we continue Mr. Fenton?" She giggled, turning back to the presentation, everyone's eyes following her as she began to speak again. Something about _"In order for this company to move forward..." _or something like that. I couldn't concentrate because of her legs, how did I not notice them in the cafe? They were skinny, but not sticks and long, propped up on a pair of Black 6 inch Louboutins, (Valerie owned a pair.) A voice woke me from my daydream.

"Mr Fenton?" It was her again.

"Ah yes?"

"Everyone has left, the meeting has finished. They're on a tour of the building." She laughed. At least I can make her laugh. "I'm sure it would have been useful considering it took you 30 minutes to find the boardroom"

"Technically it took me 25 minutes" I corrected, She laughed again.

"Yes well, I was going to offer to give you one myself, but I'm not sure how useful that would be, since you were busy staring at my legs the entire meeting" She

"I'm sorry" I replied

"It's perfectly fine" She interrupted, "I realise that they are slightly chubby."

"What! Are you crazy? Your legs are perfect!" I retaliated. I mentally slapped myself again. My inability to stop my mouth from saying everything that pops into my brain was going to be the death of me.

"Thank you," She said shyly, I only just noticed the rose pink tinge on her cheeks. I made her blush, my compliment worked. My cheek didn't pinch with pain from a slap. Success!

"C'mon let's go!" She hurried, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of my chair and the boardroom. The tour had began...

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

... Or at least I thought it had. I consisted of quick walking down the hallway, going 3 levels down in an elevator, past the reception desk and out into the car park.

"That's it?" I asked confused. She punched my arm playfully but it hurt! I was amazed that such skinny arms could do so much damage to my ghost hunting enhanced biceps.

"All that's left to do today is the tour of the building and a meet and greet with all the employees" She explained. "No one will notice where gone."

"But the tour... I'll get lost" I rebutted.

"I'll print you a map" she giggled. "Please Danny,"

I love how she said my name, purred out every letter

"Um Okay, On one condition," I prompted, "Tell me your name?"

"Samantha Manson, but just call me Sam okay?" She said smiling

We began walking towards my car when it hit me what she had just said. Manson, like Jeremy Manson? The guy that owns the company? She's his daughter!? I looked at her and watched her smile contently as we walked. If I screw this up, I can ruin everything for my family, but as I continued to watch her my worries disappeared. I won't allow myself to mess this up.

* * *

Hope you like Part 1! I'll try and get part 2 up shortly, Uni is being a pain in my asss

Please Review xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Of All The Possibilities**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Quick Note: I've updated the summary (FINALLY) and it's actually decent! Here's Part 2 of the chapters, I was excited to write this after my lovely reviews. Thank you xx. I am nervous about the ending though, I hope you like :)

Please Review with critique

* * *

Chapter 4: Part 2

We drove around the town looking for somewhere to go when she spotted a bar.

"Come on, let's get a drink." She suggested.

"I'm driving,' I reminded, trying to keep focused on the road.

"Well do you live far from here?" She asked, biting her lip. I could tell from the way she looked at me she wasn't going to give up , I sighed knowing there was no way I could say no to her.

"I live a few blocks away," I replied, changing direction I was driving.

"Great! I wasn't sure you wanted to hang out with me, I'm glad I was wrong" She laughed. That Laugh, I could listen to it forever.

"_Quit getting ahead of yourself!" _My brain screamed. It was difficult to focus on the road while she was smiling and my brain was yelling at me to _'start thinking straight!' _that I didn't see the bins in the drive way.

"Haha, Good Park" She laughed, stepping out of the car. "What the hell is on your roof?"

"Emergency Op. Centre" I explained, following her down the street, "It's like a panic room that flies"

"Uh-huh..." She mumbled. Her expression of confusion caused me to laugh. She punched me playfully in the arm again.

"I lied you know" she said slyly,

'_About being a Manson?' _I prayed, "About what?"

"People will notice we're gone"

"What do you mean!?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"Well, I'm an executive and you're a manager, our names would have been called out at the meet and greet" She laughed, "What a good impression we've made."

"What!? Are you kidding me?" I panicked. "What if we get fired!?"

"I won't get fired," she reassured, "you on the other hand..."

"What!?" I panicked harder. I went to run back to my car when she grabbed my wrist, she was laughing again

"Settle down Danny, I was just kidding. I'm your boss remember? I'll make sure you won't get fired" The way she slipped her hand into mine to reassure me she wasn't lying. The way she squeeze my hand and knocked into me said something else.

'_Did she like me? Do I like her?' _This was becoming the craziest day of my life. Did I like her? I think so, but I just met her. We walked into the bar together and sat down. She shuffled closer to me. Trying to keep my mind from going off, I tried to distract myself.

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

"What got your dad interested in ghost equipment?" I asked, ushering over the waiter.

"Money," She gasped, "You'd think a multi millionaire would be able to settle down and let someone else get there share but no. _'there's never such thing as too much money' _he always says," "A Dry vodka martini thanks."

"Just a bourbon and coke" I said to the waiter. The look in her eyes was harsh, they had been soft all day until now. I figured it best to drop the topic of her dad. "Would you like to have dinner with me here? They make some great fish and chips."

"Sounds appetising..." She said unenthusiastically.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm a vegetarian," She laughed. "But I'll stay for the dinner and the chips"

"Oh," I laughed, "Well I'm glad you're staying for dinner" Her smile spread along her face, it sent shivers up my spine. I hadn't felt this way ever, not even with Valerie. These feelings were stronger than I had with her. Through all my thoughts about feelings I hadn't noticed she had rested her head on my shoulders.

"Are you usually this forward?" I asked. My question took her by surprise.

"Honestly? No," she replied. That took me off guard. "There's something about you I can't help myself"

The sudden awkwardness was broken when a plate of chips was placed in front of us. The whole time we ate we didn't share a single word. It wasn't until our drinks and food were finished that the silence was broken.

"I'll pay," She said, getting up from the seat. I decided to follow her to the counter and slip a $50 note past her.

"Hey!" She yelled, but I quickly hooked her around the waist and lifted her outside. She giggled as I put her down outside. "Thanks for the lovely day"

"Well, it's not over yet, I still have to walk you home" I replied, taking her hand. I didn't know where this side of me was coming from, but she seemed to appreciate it.

"I'll be fine," she said, walking away from me, but I grabbed her hand again

"Amity Park hasn't been safe since I was 14, trust me. Ghosts can be dangerous" I told her in all seriousness.

"If it's so dangerous, what makes you such a good protector?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. Could I tell her my secret?

"Because, I uh, I just am!" I replied pulling her along with me. She just laughed and continued walking along side me.

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

"I'm just down here," She said turning down a street. Every house in this street was huge, prefect gardens, perfect fences. Perfect. We stop in front of a two storey stone house, with a wood door with windows, pavement to the black fence surrounded by deep red roses. Slightly Gothic feels to it.

"Thank you for walking me home, it didn't seem too dangerous"

"It usually is," I replied, looking around suspiciously. Ghosts go crazy at night.

And then she kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms found their way around her waist and pulled her closer. She pushed harder on my lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss and I let her. I was losing myself as she traced her tongue around mine, until my ghost sense went off in her mouth. She blew out a blue mist and looked at me confused.

"I better get going" I hurried, quickly kissing her cheek and running out of her street. As soon as it was safe to I went ghost, to immediately be hit by a beam.

"Ow!" I yelled, looking for my opponent.

"Daniel it has been a while. How is dear Valerie?" an unwelcomed voice hollowed.

"What are you doing here Vlad?" I asked, watching the smirking vampire ghost.

"No Hello?" He laughed, "I just came to check on you, to find you kissing some random girl in the middle of the street. I'm sure Valerie wouldn't be happy about that"

"I'm not with Valerie anymore, now do you have something to do here, or are you just passing through. Because I suggest you continue to pass through." I growled.

"Please Daniel, settle down. I'm here for business, not to cause trouble" He laughed. "I was on my way to my acquaintances home. I'll be leaving you now"

I watched Vlad fade away into the night. Great! Now I'll have to deal with him? My confrontation with Vlad made me forget about my day with Sam. Sam, what a surprise, I never expected anything like her to happen to me today, or ever. She was like nothing else. I couldn't comprehend my feelings towards her, they were stronger than anything I'd ever felt.

Did I love her?

* * *

Ekkk!! Hope you all liked :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Of All The Possibilities**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Quick Note: IM SORRYYYY! (don't kill me D:) Damn work and uni! I've had the chapter written since last thursday, but no time to type it up and upload it! Goddnesss i hope you enjoy it!

Please Review

* * *

Chapter 5: Part 2

After a good sleep, something I don't get very often. I was able to ask myself again all the questions from last night with a clear head.

Did I love her?

It was ridiculous to say yes, right? I'm not one to believe in love at first sight, but love at first word; laugh; eyebrow arch are a completely different.

Was I crazy? Probably, _definitely!_

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

Getting to work was a breeze this morning. No ghost attacks and I found my station at work immediately. I guess my getting lost yesterday was helpful after all. My parents began by addressing us again on what we planned to achieve and then we began to build.

"We missed you yesterday" A friendly familiar voice boomed.

"Tucker?" I asked, turning around to face my best friend and pulled him into a hug.

"I was hired by your parents to overlook the mechanical side of the equipment. We'll be working very closely together" he explained throwing his arm around my shoulders and walking me around the giant workplace. "So where were you yesterday? Your said parents said you had attended the meeting."

"You wouldn't believe it if i told you, I met someone" I laughed.

"Your right I don't," Tucker joked, "I can't believe you stood me up for a girl!"

"I didn't know you were there!" I retaliated, knocking into him. He didn't budge though, Tucker ended up growing up to be pretty buff and helping with ghost hunting just made him stronger. I was about to explain Sam to Tucker, but he seemed distracted.

"Holy Mama!" Yelled whistled, pointing up to one of the windows. There she was again. At least I knew she was real. She wore waist high pants with a white blouse, red heels and a red bow in her hair. I looked back at tucker to see him drooling. My eyes flashed green.

"Don't even think about it" I warned

"Whoa! What?" Tucker asked taken back.

"She's the girl from yesterday" I explained, settling my temper. "And our boss,"

"Are you kidding me!" Tucker asked laughing, pulling me into a head lock and scruffing my hair. "Danny you dog, that girl is smoking! How'd you pull that off?"

I would have told him if I knew, but I didn't have a clue how I ended up lip locked with her last night. I just shrugged my shoulders instead making him laugh. We found ourselves at a large table looking at blue prints for a ghost ray.

"It looks good, but you'll need to move the handle more centre. No one will be able to hold it without falling over" I directed.

"Good to see your hard at work"

"Oh Hi Sam" I choked out, she was more beautiful than I remember.

"Sam Manson" she said, introducing herself to Tucker.

"Tucker Foley, it's a pleasure to be working with you" he replied, making her laugh.

"Danny, Tucker. I'd like you to meet Vlad Masters, he's a business associate of my fathers. He co-owns Axion Labs with my father." I couldn't believe how he smugly reached out his boney hand to greet mine like we'd never meet before.

"Of course, we've meet" I growled, taking his hand in a handshake.

"Yes, Daniel is the son of Maddie and Jack Fenton, two college colleagues of mine." He explained to Sam. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see them again."

"Of course, I'll walk you over..."

"No need my dear, I'm more than capable finding them myself." He interrupted, leaving her side and walking away.

"He's so creepy" Sam shuddered, shaking away Vlad. Tucker and I laughed at the reaction. "You guys don't like him either?"

"Of course, that man's a fruit loop," Tucker laughed.

"I hope you don't mind Tucker, I have to steal Danny away for just a few moments?" Tucker _'kindly' _pushed me towards her with a grin.

"Not a problem at all Sam"

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

'_Oh God, she's going to end this thing between us isn't she? I suppose I can understand why, it's true our relationship would be complicated. She is my boss and I'm her employee. Why is she closing the door!'_

"Danny please sit" she suggested walking over to her desk, "Now about yesterday..."

She made me nervous as she sat on the corner of her desk so close to me. "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour." She moved across her desk until she was leaning on it in front of me.

"Well you don't have to apologise, you didn't do anything wrong" I stated, relaxing more in my seat, until she moved to sit on my left armrest. Her face was eye line to mine. She was laughing again, probably at my sudden awkwardness. Her hand traced down the side of my face. If she was trying to make me nervous it was working.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry if I pushed you last night. I've heard you very recently suffered a break-up" She smiled.

"How did you hear that?" I asked, relaxing way too much on under her touch. If I closed my eyes i might fall asleep.

"Your mother told me this morning" She said moving her hand into my hair.

'_Thanks mum..."_

"You didn't push," I assured.

"Good," She laughed. "Now down to business, Mr. Masters has made very clear his expectations of your work team. We're looking at starting the manufacturing of 3 weapons by next Friday."

"What! That's hardly enough time to make sure that the weapon is working properly and that's assembled correctly!"

She was surprised by my outburst. "I'll put my word forward that it is unreasonable. How much time do you think you'll need?"

"How about you come back to me next Friday with that one, I'll have a better idea," I replied. "We might have something finished by then anyway."

"That's what I like to hear." She escorted me to her door, but whispered my name as I walked out.

"If you need to talk, you can come by my house tonight," She said smiling, and then closed the door.

_Gulp.__

* * *

_I'm sorry it's not longer, but it a part 2 so yeah. Thank you for reading, and please review xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Of All The Possibilities**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Quick Note: Large note at the end of the chapter :) I don't expect you to read it now.

And mahimahi thank you for the review, I started writing this chapter right after I received it. I was trying not to laugh too loud, I was at work :|. I can understand what you mean about the rating. When I started the story I wasn't sure how _'sexy and dangerous' _this story was going to be, its turning out to be pretty mild but I'll just keep it like this for the moment. Just in case ;)

P.S. please ignore mistakes in the college/university thing. I'm not quite sure how it works in America (I'm Australian) and the systems are very different!

Please Review

* * *

Chapter 6:

I was greeted to the sound of wolf whistling, and punches to my arms and chest from Tucker as I entered the workroom.

"What does it mean when a girl invites you over to her house, to talk about things?" I asked, still stunned by what had just happened.

"It means you're the luckiest bastard on the planet," Tucker laughed, while checking over a set of blue prints. "Or it could mean your treading into the forever regrettable friend zone."

"Hmm, I don't know, the kiss didn't say 'friends'" I added.

"You kissed!" Tucker gasped, speed walking me over to the far corner of the workroom. "Way to leave out the most important detail of your evening! Now what you'll need to do is head down to the store and purchase supplies."

"Purchase supplies?"

I nervously waited for Tuckers answer as he tried to suppress a laugh. "You know Danny," he said moving closer to my ear, "Condoms." I immediately smacked him across the head but that didn't stop him from falling into a fit of laughter. "What! You wanted to know what it meant!"

"I'm positive it doesn't mean that!" I retaliated.

"Don't be so sure my friend."

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

The rest of the work day seemed to just fly bye and before I knew it was 7.00pm. I was ghost mode, walking back and forth through my room, phasing through my bed and various clothes on the floor. _'God should I go?' _I was nervous thanks to Tucker, what if she didn't really want me over to just talk. But it would be helpful. I know it's only been a short time since I haven't been with Valerie but it would be good to talk about it and I feel so comfortable with Sam.

'_Wait, how did I end up outside her house!"_

"Danny?" Sam asked hanging outside her door.

"Oh Hi Sam, um am I late?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck. I was trying my best to act like I planned coming over, not just float subconsciously.

"Of course not, I'm just having dinner" She laughed, ushering me in. I nervously walked through her gate and past her into her house. It had a old Victorian feel. Dark red's, cherry browns. Very warm yet that gothic feel radiating through. "Are you hungry?"

"Um Yes, sorry, I forgot to eat before I came round"

"It's no problem, I made too much anyway" She replied, leading me into her kitchen. "It's just homemade pizza,"

"Looks great," I complimented taking a few pieces and sitting with her at her dining table.

"I must confess Danny," She began

'_Oh no, Tucker was right, I shouldn't have come'_

"I have recently also suffered a break-up"

'_Whoa! I didn't expect that', _"Was it bad?"

"I thought everything was perfect!" She yelled throwing her hands into the air. "The Park Avenue apartment we shared, graduating Harvard Business School together. Getting the perfect proposal on the beach in the Hamptons and getting married in the fall."

"What Happened?" I interrupted; it made me feel sick in my stomach to hear how happy this guy had made her. I never wanted her to be with anyone else that could hurt her this much.

"I had just begun to work with my father and returned early from a business trip to surprise him, though I was the one who was surprised. I found him on the couch with some other woman doing... well you know."

I leant forward to wipe the tears on her cheeks. It killed me to see her so upset. Even though I had only met her yesterday, it felt like I'd known her for a lifetime, I couldn't help myself. I pulled her lips closer to mine. She immediately deepened the kiss, sitting herself onto of me.

The way her tongue traced mine, the way she bit my lip, the way she pulled my hair, the way her other hand traced my chest lightly on my shirt, the way her hips shifted forward and back on mine was about to send me over the edge. I cleared the plates hardly eaten pizza with a quick swipe of my arm and lifted her with my other onto the Table. She began to unbutton my shirt as I grinded into her, moaning softly into my lips.

'_I can't believe Tucker was right,' _I thought to myself and she pulled my shirt off. I took hold of her shirt and quickly phased it off her body, pulling her mostly bare chest closer my mine, but she immediately had stopped kissing me. Actually she was looking at me with a confused and slightly frightened expression. _'What did I do?'_

"How'd you do that?" She asked scared, she was going frigid in my arms.

"Do what?"

"Take my top off like that..."

Oh man! I wanted walk into a speeding truck right now. How could I have been so stupid to use my ghost powers! Sure, I had with Valerie, but she knew about my powers, but Sam. She probably didn't even know who Danny Phantom was.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," I replied. I was saying this way too often these days.

"I don't think I have a choice!" She yelled, pushing me off her and grabbing her shirt from the ground. "It's freezing! What the hell Danny,"

Back when I had to tell Valerie about my powers I felt like I had a lump of vomit in my throat I was that nervous. Now I felt calm. I could trust Sam, I could feel it, even though she looked like she was about to go into a breakdown. "Will you at least sit while I show you?"

"Show me?" She gasped falling back into a chair, putting her shirt on her forehead. She rolled her hand gesturing me to continue. I took a steady stance, cried "Going Ghost" and transformed in front of her eyes.

*Thud*

I quickly picked her up from the ground, bridal style, making sure she hadn't hurt her head after falling backwards on her chair. She was silent and wouldn't look at me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny!" She screamed punching me in the shoulder, well trying, her hand phased through. "Please tell me what's going on!'

I sat her down on the table again. Thankful she didn't own a ghost ray... yet. "It all started when I was 14 years old, Tucker and I were alone in my parent's lab checking out the new ghost portal they had made, but it didn't work. Anyway, Tucker had talked me into walking in the portal so he could take some pictures, reluctantly I walked in. While tracing my hand across the side of the portal I hit the on switch and activated the portal. Turns out it did work but my parents had forgotten where they had put the on switch. Next thing I knew I was looking in the mirror at white hair, green eyes and a body with no legs but a Tail."

"So you're a ghost?" She asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"Yes and no. I'm what they called a halfa. I am a human with a ghost half. Do you get what I mean?"

"Yes, it makes sense. Complete sense." She quickly answered, rushing her top on and walking to the other side of the kitchen.

"Are you sure? You still seemed pretty confused"

"Of course I am! It doesn't make any sense at all. Danny it shouldn't be physically possible for a person to be dead and alive. It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Yet in front of me is living proof. This is big, BIG." She rambled. I phased from ghost to hold her steady before she collapsed again.

"It's not really Sam," I laughed, wiping the hair from her face. Her face didn't relax though. If anything it got even tenser.

"Maybe you should go home Danny, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow at work," She suggested, pulling away again and walking towards her stairs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sam," I said, closing her front door behind me. I couldn't help but regret my decision in telling her, yet I still felt that I could trust her to not tell anyone. Going ghost again I flew towards my house rethinking everything of that evening.

I'll just have to see her tomorrow to really see how everything between us is.

* * *

OKAY! Big note:

I feel terrible :( I'm getting all these reviews and new story alerts from you lovely readers and every week the next chapter is coming out later and later! But it can't be helped. With Uni and work I'm finding less time to write these chapters. Today I didn't go to uni so I found some time to finally finish this, but this is my second last week before exams.

Although that's not a bad thing! I absolutely despise my uni course so I won't be studying religiously for it, meaning more time for this story. Hopefully in a couple of weeks I'll have written another 3+ chapters for you guys to read.

Also, another contributing factor to the delay of these chapters is that I'm planning on going overseas to America for a year in August-September. But again that shouldn't take up much time, I hope.

Again, I am sorry for the delay, but I have already started the next chapter! (right now). Thank you everyone xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Of All The Possibilities**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Quick Note: Oh goodness gratuitous 2 chapters in one night! Now I can finally sleep peacefully. :D (Yes it's a bit shorter but it is 1am) ENJOY

Please Review

* * *

Chapter 7:

The next at work was everything I hoped it wouldn't be. The second I had walked in I was jumped by Tucker, who asked every question imaginable about the night. I told him everything. His expression went from bored, to impressed, to congratulatory, to doubtful. He patted my shoulder and said, quote _"Maybe she isn't the one dude." _

I couldn't take that chance. With every inch of my body I knew she was the one. I even said that to him! But Tucker retaliated with something I couldn't deny.

"Danny you just broke up with your girlfriend of 6 years and now you're madly in love with a girl you've known for almost 3 days? Danny your brain isn't in its right state; you have to give it time."

After finally escaping Tucker and his 21 questions, I ran into Sam, literally. I apologise profusely as I picked up the empty containers of coffee from the ground. She quickly replied, _"don't worry about it Danny," _and pushed past me. If it couldn't get any worse, I was approached by none other than Vlad Masters, who argued with me that my demands for the extension on the equipment was completely bogus and that 'he knew' quite well that it would be possible. I threaten that if it were then maybe he should get down there and do it himself.

"Oh Danny dear boy," he chuckled, his eyes turning to red, "If I were to do that, you and your parents would no longer be needed. Not to mention I wouldn't be able to watch the unfolding of your relationship with Miss Manson." He began to walk past me until he stopped and turned around and mentioned, "I want to see the draft creations of 3 ghost rays by Friday."

Had this been what Sam meant about a big day ahead of me? It was only lunch and I had to finalise prints and begin construction on at least two of the ghost rays. Or had she meant the emotion rollercoaster I felt like I was on. Or did she mean both?

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

The clock Hit 5 o'clock and I congratulated and thanked everyone for their hard work that evening. I couldn't believe we'd pulled off the beginning of construction of all 3 ghost rays. I had severely underestimated the ability of the team.

I closed up everything with my parents and left at around 6, to find Sam in the car park.

"I didn't realise you drove," I said, accidently startling her.

"Of course I do, I just choose not to most of the time," She replied, ignoring any form of eye contact with me.

"Sam, I think we should talk..."

"Danny I don't," She interrupted, finally turning towards me. Fright was still in her eyes. I hadn't realised how much my ghost powers had startled her. I grab her hand quickly and began to pull her out of the car park. "What are you doing! Danny let go of me. I'll scream!"

"Sam, I need to show you something" I replied, going ghost and grabbing her around the waist and flying as out of the car park. Much to my surprise she didn't scream, but I could see the expression on her face was astonishment. We continued to fly above Amity Park until we reached a hill just outside of town.

I watched her look at Amity Park and relaxed. Up until she began to run up to me and jumped into me causing us both to roll down the hill.

"Are you fucking nuts! You could have killed me just then!" She screamed, shaking me violently. I couldn't stop myself from laughing and felt her collapse into my chest laughing to.

"I thought it wasn't funny?"

"It isn't" she giggled, hugging in closer to my chest. "This is ridiculous."

"There not really, my ghost powers have helped keep this town ghost free for 11 years now," I replied, wrapping my arms around her.

"Not that Danny," she mumbled into my chest. "This. You and me"

"What? Why?" I asked, looking up at the starry sky avoiding her eyes.

"It's kind of embarrassing to admit, but I seriously think I might love you Danny." She admitted, hiding her face from mine. I couldn't quite believe what she had just said.

"I love you too Sam," I quickly replied, pulling her off me and bringing her face to mine. I didn't wait for her to kiss me passionately, I just went for it. Had it not been for the rain I'm not sure if I would have been able to stop kissing her.

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

It was a comfortable awkwardness between us as we stood on either side of the front door frame. She was smiling shyly at me, twisting one foot. I wore the same smile on my face, with my hand at my neck.

"Would you like to come in out of the rain?" She asked, laughing moving across from the entrance of the house.

"Thanks," I replied, shaking some of the water from my hair. "I really meant what I said back there Sam."

"I did too Danny, but I'm afraid. We both just came out of bad break ups, what if we're moving too quickly for each other." There was no denying that she had made a valid point, Tucker had made the same sort of point earlier that day. But what if we weren't moving too quickly for each other?

There weren't any words that could be said, but instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. We both knew what that meant. I knew it before the kiss had begun. We could never move to quickly for each other...

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

... Or maybe we could. The next few moments had been a blur of hard begging kisses, tearing and phasing off of clothes, moans and gasps, knocking into walls while trying to get upstairs collapsing onto the bed together almost naked. The innocent looks in each other's eyes not sure about how much further we should go.

The mood was officially killed at this point, no matter if we wanted to anymore. The moment had come and past. Instead she laid curled into my right arm, hugging my bicep and giving it small kisses. "You should stay the night," She said yawning as she moved more into my body.

"I don't want to be a burden... Sam?"

She had already fall in a sleep, light snores filling the air. I laughed into her hair, finding comfort on her bed, and soon enough drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Ekk :D This might turn into a lemony fresh fic. Please Review xx


	8. Chapter 8

Of All The Possibilities

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Quick Note: Okay, So It's been a Year. I'm Sorry for the delay. Seriously have had everything I planned last year not go the way I planned. But I've been writing this chapter for ever and need to get it finished! So here you go.

Please Review

* * *

Chapter 8:

'_This intoxicating smell of jasmine..._

_That alarming beeping..._

_That comforting body warmth... _

_Where is this all coming from?'_

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

"Oh shit! Oh Crap! Oh fuck!"

My deep sleep was interrupted by a stream of curses and a violently shoving of my arm.

'_What is going on?' _

My sleep ridden eyes could only manage to open up so far to see a girl getting dressed through my eyelashes. Well as you could guess I woke up pretty quickly after that.

"Hello? Is everything alright?" I asked, rolling off the bed, trying to regain my consciousness.

"No! Of course not, we'll be late for work at this rate," I heard Sam's voice screeched, travelling off as she thumped into another room. Of course! I stayed here last night after that awkward moment between Sam and I. I looked at the clocked on the wall. _'7.45.a.m! We are going to be late.'_

I couldn't go to work in my clothes, they were still wet from last night, but I had no time to say goodbye to Sam if I headed home to get ready. I decided it would be best to quickly leave her house and see her again at work. She'd understand. She'd have to.

I quickly went ghost and flew out of her room and rushed home, silently hoping my ghost sense wouldn't go off. I should have knocked on wood.

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

"Next time Ember, why don't you save me the trouble and just give up and get in the Fenton thermos yourself."

"Why you little twerp!" She cussed as she was sucked into the Fenton thermos. I continued to hurry home and phased through my walls straight to the shower.

The warm water washed away all the smells from last night, helping me clear my head and really digest what had happened. I still couldn't believe what had happened over the last few days, especially last night. What stunned and confused me more was the fact that Sam felt exactly the same way as I did. I became so lost in my thoughts I forgot I was even in the shower. I hurried out of the shower, got ready and headed to work.

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

'_Only 15 minutes late!' _I thought with relief as I walked through the door.

"Mr Fenton! Your 15 minutes late to work, explain yourself!" Vlad Masters growled loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

My brain had completely turned off, I was like a deer in headlights, until I caught the sight of waving arms behind Vlad. Sam! _'What the hell is she doing? Turning a wheel... honking?' _

"Traffic?" I asked quizzing. Sam quickly threw her hands over her mouth to muffle her laugh and Vlad stared at me in complete confusion. He quickly turned his head around to Sam, but she had already regained herself.

"Well I suppose traffic cannot be helped" he huffed, turning back to me. "It's time for the presentation then... Mr Fenton?"

..o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o..

"Come In" Sam yelled through her door. I closed the door behind me as I walked into the room. She held her finger to her lip and her phone to her ear.

"I understand that, but we still need to run trials on the equipment before we manufacture it. It was be completely irresponsible if we just let you guys in white have all these ray guns when we don't even know if they work on ghosts! ... WELL OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO TEST THEM FIRST, OBVIOUSLY THAT'S WHY WE CANNOT DISTRIBUTE THEM YET! ... Call back next week and I'll give you an update. Don't get your hopes up on anything though, without a ghost we won't be able to test the weapons and without the testing there will be no weapons."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I wanted to thank you." I said, once she had finished her conversation.

"For what?" She asked, sorting through the papers on her desk. "Last night, and this morning," I continued sitting on the corner of her desk. She was completely involved with the papers on her desk, I'm pretty sure she hadn't heard a word I'd said. "I'll talk to you later okay?" I said, heading towards the door.

"Oh Danny, I'm sorry, it's just these Guys in White are driving me nuts. I don't even know how the expect us to trail these things. What Ghost would agree to being attacked by weapons!" Sam complained, looking up at me with heavy eyes. She made a valid point, we wouldn't be able to find a ghost that would be willing to be tested upon."

"_You're a Ghost! You could handle these weapons."_

"I could do it," I blurted out quickly. Sam's eyes turned to me, she looked at me like I was crazy. I was crazy but still.

"Danny, I can't ask you to do that..."

"You're not, I'm offering," I butted in, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly. Reassuring her, at least I hope I was.

"It's too dangerous," she replied, squeezing my hand harder.

"Promise to think about" I said, parting from her hand. "And again, Thanks for last night." I left the room and headed over to my parents office. It was clear that they were stressing about the news of the Guys In White as well.

"Oh Danny honey, this there something wrong?" My mum asked, noticing I had walked in the room.

"Sam told me about our dilemma, I think I have a solution." I replied, sitting on the office couch. Mum looked at me quizzing, but Dad was distracted in his own train of thought.

"It's okay Danny, we'll just have to round up some ghosts" He mumbled under his breath

"You know just as well I do that we can't grab a bunch of ghosts and force them to be tested on. There will be a war between both our worlds" I explained,

"What do you suggest Danny?" Mum asked, I couldn't tell whether she was intrigued or just tired. Either way I continued,

"We could test the instruments on me."

My Parents starred at each other for a while before they both yelled at me in unison. "NO WAY! You have to be out of your mind!"

"Wait! Listen! It actually makes a lot of sense!" I argued. I paused to see if they were going to let me make my point, and when they didn't say anything I continued, "We need a ghost that is willing to have these items tested on them, me. We need a ghost that will be able to withstand all the hits, me. We need a ghost, me!"

"Danny, how do you know that you'd be able to withstand the hits?" My mum argued, shaking her head.

"I survived all the hits from all your other instruments." They knew I was right. When I first began to work with my parents, their weapons were actually decent, which meant they all knew to target me. I didn't really have a choice but to tell them about my ghost powers. They stared at each other again for another long pause. But their expressions, I couldn't believe it, I think I had convinced them.

"Okay but if we do this, you'll have to introduce yourself as Danny Phantom." My dad said, looking relieved. To be honest I was relieved as well. "I'll call Mr. Manson now and tell him the good news."


End file.
